Never be the same
by getanoriginalscreennamedudes
Summary: Full Summary Inside. RonMione HarryOC .. Enlightenings on Sirius past with an OC, new emotions and the War against The Dark Lord.
1. Funkalicious Summarie n Disclaimer

Extended Summary for Never be the Same..  
  
It's the sixth year. Sirius is dead, and Harry is still in the clutches of depression. It probably doesn't help that the old scar is going off now and again. This combined pressure makes him grouchy and irritable. It's probably these factors that push Hermione and Ron closer together. And closer. And closer. You get the Idea. Anyhow, all those kept in feelings get un kept in. Oooh. I bet Harry's gonna be mad at that.  
  
Out of the ashes. Sorry. Out of nowhere, a mysterious girl turns up and finds her destiny interwoven with Harry and his friends as the War with Voldemort draws closer, much sooner than expected. Sirius's long hidden past is revealed, as are Voldemort's dire plans.  
  
Haha. Interested? Crappy summary, read on! Oh, and if you read on:  
  
Feel the review button! FEEL IT, I SAY!!!  
  
In other words, REVIEW!!! Pwetty Pwease? o_O I give woo a wowwypop! ^_^'  
  
Ohh.almost forgot the dreaded and almighty disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: What the hell are you talking about? What disclaimer? We own EVERYTHING!! THE WHOLE WORLD!!! THE UNIVERSE!!!! Yes.. Even you. WE ARE THE SUPREME MISTRESSES OF THE UNIVERSE! WE LIE FREQUENTLY!!!  
  
(In other words, we don't own anything in the Hogwarts world, except our beloved OC's. Don't sue! Unless you want our icypoles. If you believed the first disclaimer, you are a fool. You Imp. No offense o course.. *runs*)  
  
BAI BAI  
  
Love,  
  
Belle n Rachi Chan  
  
Belle+Rachi Chan= CHUMMY CHUM CHUM 


	2. Chapter 1: Ming ming chacha

~*~A note: *** indicates a memory/flashback and or dream sequence. ~*~  
  
A young woman with an elfin, youthful face stood on her tiptoes and unlatched the window above the kitchen sink, letting in the warm evening breeze that was sweeping across the fields of the Fleetwood Estate. It was one of those unbearably hot days, where it was impossible to make yourself stay inside even though you seemed to melt on the spot. Leaning carefully on the bench, she reached behind her head and tied her thick black hair back, into a ponytail. After steadying herself on a crutch, the young woman fetched a glass of cranberry juice from the fridge and headed towards the front porch of the country style cottage. Before she had even taken three steps, there was a hooting noise from the window. "For heaven's sake.." She exclaimed, hobbling back towards the window and slamming down the glass. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and looked at it curiously.  
  
Rhiannon Fleetwood, The Fleetwood Estate.  
  
Well, it was for her. She hadn't had an owl in while... Rhiannon took a seat in a wicker chair by the fireplace and opened the envelope. She smiled softly. A letter from Lily...  
  
Dear Rhi, How have you been since I saw you last? It has been awhile, hasn't it? Well things have been going fine for us. Really well actually... James has been incredibly busy with work and everything, but he took some time off last week and took us all to Ireland for a few days, to celebrate Harry's birthday. It was a nice change. Anyhow, I was writing to say that James has heard from Padfoot, and his job with the Order should be finished very soon. So you can expect him home the day you get this. It's official. We're happy for you! I know it's been quite awhile since he's been home. Also, James and I will be in the area a few days after, so I thought we'd drop in for a few days! Write me back and let us know. We love you both, Lily and James.  
  
Folding up the letter and tucking it into her jeans, Rhiannon felt a warm glow course through her body. She grabbed a sheaf of parchment and a quill that were lying around and scribbled an affirmative answer. She tied it to the tawny owl's leg and watched it soar away. Everything was looking much better! Lily and James were coming to stay, and Sirius was coming home! She sighed contentedly and eased herself out of the chair. She drank her glass of now warm cranberry juice and went to 'fix up' the house.  
  
It took awhile but she managed to change the sheets on her bed to white, with big fluffy pillows and a doona. There were candles on tables, shelves and on the mantelpieces in the lounge and bedroom. Finally she scattered a handful of rose petals on the bed. Then she waited.  
  
*** There was a knock at the door, then gentle laughter. Rhiannon grabbed Sirius's arm and flung open the door. Lily almost bowled her over in the hurry to hug them both. James followed in a more casual and relaxed manner, but no less warmly or cheerfully. Lily and Rhiannon immediately grabbed cool drinks and headed for the garden lounge, while Sirius and James clasped hands and loitered around the house for awhile before joining the ladies outside.  
  
"It's been awhile since we've all sat down like this..." Lily commented, sipping her drink and pulling James' arm around her shoulder. James laughed and moved a little closer to Lily. "It's all the work for the Order.." he said in a half proud, half annoyed voice. Sirius absently played with a lock of Rhiannon's glossy black hair. " I've been lucky so far." He paused and cast an inquisitive look at his and Rhiannnon's best friends, seated on the couch across from them. "What's up with you guys? It's like a cheering charm gone wrong..." Rhiannon giggled, recalling a memory from Hogwarts. " Not that bad, But Sirius is right... You guys are awfully different today.." Lily cast a questioning and slightly playful glance at James, who nodded. The young woman sighed depreciatively, her green eyes sparkling. " Oh it's no big thing really ..." She said dramatically, flicking a leaf off her skirt. "James proposed to me and after some consideration I decided he'd do..." Lily giggled as James feigned being hurt. Sirius and Rhiannon stared. James took Lily's hand in his. "We were wondering if you two would be our best man and maid of honour?" There was more staring, a lot of screaming and laughing, a few tears and plenty of hugs and kisses. ***  
  
*** A kind faced man with greying hair closed the book on the pedestal in front of him. "You may now kiss the Bride." As James gently pushed back the soft veil from Lily's face and kissed her, rose petals fell over them in a fragrant shower and ribbons streamed from every tree branch. The great lake sparkled and the sky was blue as if they too were celebrating. As Lily and James held hands and turned to face their family and friends, their celebrant smiled. The newly weds smiled as they were immediately swamped by family and friends.  
  
Sirius and Rhiannon stood aside a ways. They knew that they'd get the chance to socialise later. Besides it would be time for the photos soon anyway. Sirius enfolded Rhiannon in his arms from behind "You look great..." He murmured, kissing her cheek appreciatively. Rhiannon blushed. " So do you.." "Oh don't you know it.." Sirius growled, nuzzling at her neck. Rhiannon turned to face him, giggling. They were about to kiss when a whistle cut through the air. Their two best friends ran over to them. "C'mon lovebirds!" Lily said cheerfully. "Photo time!" ***  
  
*** Rhiannon smiled and flung open the door to greet Sirius back from work. She opened her arms, signalling she wanted a hug. Sirius obliged with a grin, although it wasn't quite in his usual cheerful, effortless manner. After a few moments, Rhiannon pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. "Sirius.. I know something is wrong with you today... Are you going to tell me?" she asked gently. Sirius sighed and passed a weary hand over his face. He nodded and led her to their sofa. "you should sit down.." Rhiannon was a little bit worried. She looked on anxiously as Sirius paced back and forth in front of her. Finally he stopped. "I've got a new assignment from the Order." He said carefully. " I'm going to be away for a very long time.. quite a few months, I imagine..." Sirius paled slightly and caught Rhiannon's gaze for a moment. She was shaking slightly. Was he going to break up with her?? After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius stopped looking at the floor and took her hand. He was shaking too. Before Rhiannon could speak, Sirius knelt down and spoke: "Rhiannon.. Would you.. uh.. Marry me???" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Rhiannon gasped and sat still for a moment. She nodded. With a cheer, Sirius swept her off the sofa and into his arms. He grinned and kissed his new fiancee before slipping a ring onto her finger. She stared at it in delight before sobering up. "So when exactly do you leave?" she asked quietly. "Tonight..." "Oh.." Sirius glanced in the general direction of their bedroom. " Well.. I don't know about you , but I'm feeling very.. tired.." Rhiannon smirked. "Oh really?" Sirius blushed slightly. "Well, I thought I might go to bed..." he paused for a moment. " What about you dear?" Rhiannon pretended to consider, before laughing quietly. "Why not?" They kissed again and Sirius picked her up and carried her to their room... ***  
  
Rhiannon awoke with a start. She'd been dreaming? Where was Sirius? She sat up on the couch and peered out the window. It was 2.00am and pitch night outside, bar the light of the moon and ... falling stars? Her candles had melted almost to the point of extinguishment. She waved her wand and they appeared as new. She stood up and went to the porch and stared out over the horizon, looking for Sirius. There was an incredible amount of owls around... So many... As though on cue a tawny brown owl landed on her porch chair. It dropped a newspaper and soared off into the night. Rhiannon suddenly felt sick as she unrolled the newspaper.  
  
THE ONE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED.. DEAD!!!  
  
Less than a few hours ago he who must not be named, attempted to sneak into Godric's Hollow... Rhiannon skipped a few lines.. James Potter tragically fell, in defence of his wife and child. Lily also died moments later. Retching, she skipped another few lines.... Avada Kedavra... Harry lived.... As though being drawn, Rhiannon skipped to the last lines of the article, despite the urge to throw the newspaper away... It is known, in some circles that the Fidelius charm was being used on the Potters, to conceal their whereabouts from You Know Who. Sources revealed that the secret keeper was the Potter's long time , supposed best friend, Sirius Black....  
  
Rhiannon dropped the newspaper involuntarily. Her head spun... Lily and James.. Her best friends had died... Their son had been orphaned... Because of Sirius?... He'd betrayed them? With her mind in a total whirlwind of confusion, she dropped her crutch and slid down the wall, to the floor. She was silent, until she felt the gentle movements inside her stomach area. It was then that she cried. Screaming in pure agony and pounding at the floor with her fists, until weariness and grief finally overtook her.  
  
~*~ Some time later.  
  
Rhiannon paused at the gate of her parent's property to wrap her grayish shawl tighter about her shoulders, and pulled up the hem of her black dress a little, to keep it clean. She swung open the gate, walked through and broke into a run as the dark gray storm clouds broke and pelted that part of the world with icy raindrops. The dark, muddy pathway was illuminated suddenly by the warm glow filtering through from the hallway. Her mother, Charlotte had opened the door and stood waiting for her daughter, with her arms outstretched. Rhiannon fell into her mother's arms, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall and mingle with the raindrops that were already on her face. Charlotte smiled warmly at her and stepped aside from the doorway, inviting Rhiannon into her cozy abode.  
  
"It's so good to see you, dear. It's been so long." Charlotte paused, her face pensive. "So how are you?" She questioned gently.  
  
Rhiannon gave her mother a tiny smile. "I'm.OK"  
  
"Oh.well, that's good." Charlotte replied, trying to look cheerful. "Well then. Come on in! Your father and brother are waiting." Rhiannon tried to think positively as the followed her mother inside and locked the door.  
  
Her father Alex rose from his chair and embraced her fondly. He kissed her cheek and helped her to sit on the lounge. The fireplace crackled merrily and the chatter was jovial. Rhiannon began to feel better about the whole thing. There was a creak at the top of the stairs, then footsteps. It was Tobias, Rhiannon's elder brother. He descended the stairs and lightly hugged his sister, with a very faint superior look on his face. He straightened up and sat on an armchair, crossing his legs and tapping his index fingers together. His pale, cold eyes became slits. "So. Have you given up on your stupid obsession with that." he paused as if he was searching for the best word, to describe his subject. "Criminal.?" Tobias smirked so it was only audible to his sister, and watched her momentarily horrified expression with a strange kind of satisfaction. Rhiannon flinched ever so quickly and resumed what she hoped was a convincingly calm and normal expression. "Of course I have Toby." She flashed a super sweet (and super fake) smile at him. Tobias scowled at her use of his parent's pet name for him, but quickly recovered. "Give it up Rhi. I know you're not just here for a social visit. C'mon. Spill." He smirked again.  
  
Rhiannon paled visibly as her parents turned and stared at her expectantly. Rhiannon floundered for a moment. It seemed that Tobias had won. She felt a faint headache coming on and a tingle ran through her spine. She didn't know what to do. She swallowed nervously and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and stood up. "I. I-I'm pregnant." She swallowed again and edged her way around the coffee table. Her mother and father looked at each other briefly. Charlotte leapt up from her seat and embraced her daughter. "Oh, honey! You found a new boyfriend! So, why haven't we met him yet? Hey?" She smiled and made way for her husband. "That's great news, pumpkin!" He hugged Rhiannon. " So, who is he? What does he do? What's his name?"  
  
Rhiannon stared awkwardly at her feet. "Uh.." She couldn't seem to make her brain function properly, let alone come up with the 'right' answer. They still stared expectantly, as if in slow motion. "Uh." Rhiannon stood frozen. A slight frown crossed her mother's face and grew more pronounced. " It is. Uh. New boyfriend. Uh. Right?" Still frozen. "Right?!" Rhiannon finally managed some semblance of movement. She shook her head, and whispered croakily. "No. It's Sirius's baby."  
  
She wasn't really sure how it happened, but the next thing she knew was that Tobias had strode over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could you Rhiannon? How could you!? I warned you and warned you all through school NOT to get involved with him, Didn't I?! But you did!!! Now you're... You're carrying the child of a DEATH EATER!" Rhiannon struggled to free herself. "Sirius isn't a Death Eater! I know it! Besides I never saw You-Know-Who's mark ANYWHERE on him." She protested. Before she could say anything, Tobias had measured her up and slapped her sharply across the face. "Slut." Tobias stalked off, leaving Rhiannon's face red and tearstained.  
  
Alexander squeezed her shoulder in a sad, sympathetic, disappointed manner and headed off to his study. Charlotte stood there absently. She faked a cheery smile and smoothed her skirts. "Well then!" she said in a ditzy way. "I'll go and check on tea!" As soon as her parents had left, Rhiannon ran outside into the rain and cried. 


	3. Chapter 2: Munky funkylicious wagabe

~*~ A/N: We dedicate this chapter to Harry's Lil Bitch! Enjoi. *gives HLB wowwypop and a Sirius plushie and lunchbox* ~*~  
  
Rhiannon walked out onto the porch, softly humming a favourite tune.  
  
"Rachael, sweetie?" She spoke to her teenage daughter who appeared rather comfortable lounging around on the porch swing.  
  
"Rachael?" She sighed. Rachael glanced up at her mother, barely tearing her eyes away from the book she was holding in her hands.  
  
"Rachael?" She spoke for the third time in a tone that suggested she was getting rather pissed off. This time, Rachael actually acknowledged her mother.  
  
"Yes?" She pushed back a strand of her midnight black hair that had come loose from her ponytail.  
  
"C'mon, up you get. There's work to be done" Rachael groaned - an answer that Rhiannon had expected.  
  
"Mum. I'm almost finished the third last chapter and besides, it's way too hot" Rhiannon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Rachael..."  
  
"Muuum...please?"  
  
"There's clothes to be put away"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Your rooms getting messy again"  
  
"Can't I do it later?"  
  
"Nope because you have to help me grocery shop later. Come on, off your ass"  
  
Rachael glanced down at her book, then looked over at her mother. "Muuum..pleeeease?" She pleaded, but to no avail.  
  
"Rachael Rhiannon."  
  
"Aww, come on." Rachael got up and walked around the backyard, annoying Rhiannon to no end. Suddenly, Rachael tripped over a lawnmower, which had been sitting on the half-mowed lawn for who knows how long and tore her jeans in the process.  
  
"Holy flying cow shit!" Rhiannon yelled, anger present in her voice. "Why do you have to be so lazy?" She watched her daughter get up of the lawn and glance down at her jeans.  
  
"Oh great, now look.Mum, it's just too hot!" She yelled back, pulling at a few loose threads on her jeans. This was too much for Rhiannon to bare.  
  
"For god's sake! You are just like your god damn father!" This time Rachael offered no comeback but instead she just stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at her mother with a look of mingled curiosity and anger.  
  
"Now get in the house and change those jeans, put them in the laundry for me to mend and do something constructive" Rhiannon spoke, a little calmer this time. Rachael ignored her, instead choosing to stay exactly where she was with her hands on her hips, glaring at her mother  
  
"What did you say?" Rachael spoke in a soft tone, though her expression was anything but.  
  
"I said now get in the house and change those jeans, put them in the laundry for me to mend and do something constructive." Rhiannon ignored the obvious and pointed to the door. Rachael took a tiny step towards her.  
  
"No, before that.My father.you never talk about him!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Rachael?"  
  
"Does it mean that if I wasn't here, you wouldn't care about me, either? Would I just be someone you remember sometimes when stuff goes wrong?" Rachael replied, hurriedly and irrationally. Rhiannon just stood there, facing her daughter, a look of shock and surprise plastered on her face with no words to speak.  
  
"You never talk about him" Her daughter repeated. Rhiannon felt her insides flip upside down and her head pound. Rachael had never been as outspoken as this and Rhiannon had no clue how to react.  
  
"So." Was all Rhiannon said in response, causing Rachael to glare at her some more with a look that said 'so.what?' "You are both lazy, I can say that!" Rachael snorted.  
  
"Oh, great! So what? You want me to leave and get off of your back, mum?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So I should just go then? I bet I'd make your life a whole lot easier!" Rachael said with a tone that couldn't decide if it were sarcastic or serious. When Rhiannon offered no reply, other than a shocked expression, Rachael continued. "Don't think I haven't heard you talk about how much you hate my father when you think no one is listening." The look on Rhiannon's face was one of a person who had just been very deeply hurt. Still, she said nothing. So Rachael went on, this time in a rage.  
  
"Who is he, huh? Why do you hate him? You don't want me, do you? I bet you never did, if I'm as like him as you say I am!"  
  
Rachael's comment caused her mother to burst into tears. Rhiannon sat down on the step she had been standing on and looked into her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Of course I did! I mean, I do! You are not your father, buy you're so much like him and it kills me!"  
  
Rachael paused and thought for a moment, hearing her mother's words replaying. Finally she looked up from the half-mown grass. "Oh, I'm sure." She whispered viciously. " I'm SURE!" The teenager swept past her crying parent and the slam of her bedroom door was heard, from deep inside their house. A torrential downpour of heavy rock music followed the sound of the door slamming shut.  
  
Rhiannon sighed and let her head drop into her hands. " Oh crap."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was several hours later when Rachael finally came out of her room with messy hair and a tear stained face. She snuck a quick glance at her mother, who sat in an armchair apparently lost in thought, and resolutely sat down in the armchair that was the furthermost from where Rhiannon sat. She chanced another quick, angry glare before staring at the floor. Rhiannon put down the tissue she'd been absently shredding with her fingers. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, there was a loud, forceful knock at the door.  
  
Mother and daughter simultaneously glanced at the other. Rachael glared at her mother and spoke in a menacing tone.  
  
"I'm not getting it" Rhiannon rolled her eyes at the teen and went to open the door. Not that she needed to, as it slowly began opening of its own accord. Rhiannon stepped back a few paces from her chair, and her expression turned to one of complete shock and total disbelief when she recognized the visitor's face. Dumbledore.  
  
"Enough foolishness ladies"  
  
Rachael had jumped to her feet and stared at this stranger who had randomly barged in and interrupted their somewhat hellish evening. Even though this guy looked amazingly odd, Rachael was glad to have an excuse to leave the room. Sure enough. "Rachael, go to your room please." Rhiannon half asked, half commanded. Rachael obliged, willingly.  
  
When Rachael had left the room, Dumbledore drew up a chintz armchair for himself. "I think there is much we need to discuss." He said gravely, over the top of his half moon glasses.  
  
"I.I'm not sure there is." Rhiannon said shakily, not quite meeting the Wizards eyes.  
  
Dumbledore simply sighed and paused for a moment, before continuing.  
  
"We need to talk about Sirius, Rhiannon" At that moment, Rhiannon's breath caught in her throat and she was almost certain her heart skipped a beat or two.  
  
"Dumbledore." Was all she said, in a discouraging way as not to encourage Dumbledore's conversation to continue. At least not on that topic.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and adjusted his midnight blue robes. " It's time to sort out a few misconceptions about Rachael's father"  
  
Rhiannon stared, her expression completely blank and unsure of what to say. Nevertheless, Dumbledore continued. This time, he looked straight into Rhiannon's eyes, forcing her to listen and realise exactly what he was saying.  
  
"He's innocent Rhiannon. Sirius didn't kill Lily and James"  
  
Rhiannon's mouth opened, closed, and opened again. "That's not...yes, he did! He told their secret, that's as good as" She stumbled with her words, only half believing them.  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and smiled wistfully. "He didn't"  
  
"I ....what........why are you here?" Rhiannon still didn't know what to say to the long time stranger sitting in her loungeroom. She watched his expression turn to one of utter disgust with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
  
"It was Peter, Rhiannon. Peter Pettigrew"  
  
Rhiannon's eyes grew wide, anger forming on her features.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?" She half whispered in her shock. "Wormtail?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly. Then she lost it.  
  
"The scum! But.why!?"  
  
Dumbledore sent her a look of deep regret as he answered her question. "Sirius figured Voldemort knew that he would be the secret keeper, as he was, so he persuaded Peter to keep the secret instead... not knowing... that Peter was a traitor.."  
  
"And I'm.I'm only finding this out now?" Rhiannon's emotion turned from anger to disgust and shock.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes went a little distant. "Twelve years he was in Azkaban before he escaped."  
  
Rhiannon frowned slightly. Something wasn't quite adding up.  
  
"Was? Escaped? You mean. He's free?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes narrowed a little. "You hadn't heard?"  
  
Rhiannon shook her head, numbly. She kind of coughed, more to waste time than anything. "But. Why hasn't.." Rhiannon couldn't say anymore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Why hasn't he come to you? Owled you?"  
  
Rhiannon nodded and wiped away a tear.  
  
The old wizard sighed sympathetically. "Do you think that people would actually believe that Peter killed Lily and James when there were thirteen eye witnesses that say that it was Sirius who had betrayed them?" He paused and tapped his fingers together. " They were your best friends too. You can imagine what he thought."  
  
Rhiannon leapt to her feet. "B-but I never truly believed he was responsible for it."  
  
Albus smiled distantly. "I'm sure if he knew that, he'd be overjoyed."  
  
Rhiannon smiled. "Well then I'll tell him! Please Albus, Take me to him!"  
  
Albus flinched. "That's not possible Rhiannon. I'm sorry. He's dead, Rhiannon. He's gone."  
  
Rhiannon clutched wildly at the back of her chair, to keep from falling over. Her head spun madly like a pinwheel and her stomach suddenly felt like ice. Dumbledore stood also and handed an envelope to her.  
  
"I have to go Rhiannon. Please. Read that as soon as possible."  
  
There was a swishing noise as Dumbledore vanished.  
  
Rhiannon took a few steps, not really sure why or where she was going. In her haste, she tripped on the edge of the rug and reeled over, her bad leg giving out. She waved around desperately trying to stay upright, but landed heavily with a thud.  
  
"Mum?! Are you ok?"  
  
Rachael appeared in the doorway and ran over to her mother, kneeling down. "Oh mum. You're bleeding." She gestured to her mother's hand, which had brought down and crushed a fragile glass ornament when she fell. The young girl grabbed tissues and pressed them to the gash and began to sweep up the glass fragments. It was then that Rhiannon let herself cry. Rachael dumped the dustpan and brush on the bench and sat next to her mother on the floor, giving her a hug. "I bet it'll be fine mum, it didn't look too deep." She said encouragingly. Rhiannon pathetically wiped her nose on her sleeve. "It's not my hand sweetie." She said quietly. Rachael inched over, closer to her mum. "W-what is it? M-mum?" she questioned, looking scared. Rhiannon took a deep breath and exhaled a few times. Finally she look straight into those grey eyes that looked painfully familiar. "Your father, he died."  
  
Rachael wasn't really too sure to react. She'd never ever heard anything good about him. But he WAS her father after all... Her mixed emotions swum around in her head. Perhaps it was that she still resented her mother for yelling at her earlier, which made her pick the less desirable option. She pulled away from her mother who was crying silently, in a daze.  
  
"Oh well. The world's got one less criminal now, right? Is that a bad thing?" She said lightly standing and offering her mother a hand up.  
  
Rhiannon glared, snapping out of her daze. "How DARE you."  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes. "But he was a murderer -."  
  
Rhiannon somehow pulled herself up. "He was innocent. It's been proven."  
  
Her blue eyes were icy and Rachael had never seen her so mad. She grabbed her crutch from against the wall and stood upright. "There's food in the fridge. Make yourself something. I'm going to bed." Rhiannon stalked off towards her room. As she was about to close the door, she turned around and yelled back to her daughter.  
  
"Oh and there's a letter for you. Read it" She spoke without her usual warmness, indicating the little wooden table beside her chair, which had what Dumbledore gave her sitting there. Rachael simply stared at her mother, unsure of what to make of the past few minutes, let alone the rest of the night. Rhiannon seemed to take no notice of her, as in the next moment her door slammed rather loudly. When Rhiannon was behind closed doors, she collapsed on her bed, curling up in a ball. She stayed like that for a few moments before reaching for her pillow and soaking it with fresh tears.  
  
It was a little over an hour later before Rhiannon sat up and dried her eyes. She vaguely wondered what Rachael was doing but it was not more than a passing thought. Rhiannon stood up somewhat involuntarily before kneeling down on her floor. She reached an arm under the bed and pulled out a small, plain, rectangular box, which looked as though it had not moved from its place in quite a long time. Rhiannon looked at it for a small moment, before opening the tattered lid and reaching inside to pull out one of the very few items that it contained.  
  
"Mum! What the hell is Hogwarts?" Rachael had chosen that rather inconvenient moment to barge into her mother's room. Rhiannon sighed and turned to face her daughter.  
  
"It's a school, Rachael. I went there and you have to-"  
  
"Never mind that!" She interrupted. "What.who.?" Rhiannon was confused for a spilt second before she glanced at whatever it was that puzzled her daughter more than a letter from some school she'd never heard of.  
  
"Come here, Rachael" Rachael did as she was told, sitting next to her mother and looked closely at the object Rhiannon held in her hands. It was a photo. A rather torn and not very recent type of photo, but a photo none the less.  
  
"That's him isn't, mum?" Rhiannon nodded, a faint smile showing through her grief. Rachael stared at the picture of Sirius, from Lily and James's wedding. Finally she spoke. "He looks friendly." Rhiannon nodded. "He was a wonderful person. No matter what anyone says." Rachael waited for a moment, as if waiting for her mother to continue. When Rhiannon said nothing, Rachael gave her a hug. "Night Mum." She said softly, leaving her parental to reminisce. The young girl smiled with eyes teary. "I guess we can talk about Hogwarts tomorrow." She left the room. 


End file.
